


A New Addition

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, they're probably like late 20s or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Introducing, Lily Snufflebuns.





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> this is called 'what if i wrote the weird fic ideas i think up at 3 AM when i can't sleep' and honestly it turned out pretty good
> 
> i was in a cat-lovin mood (the best mood to be in) and i was like 'what if they get a cat' (obviously when they're like. moved in together and stuff) so i woke up and wrote it and w/ the help of my best wife morgan i created this masterpiece

**darci:** i have a surprise for u when u get home ;)

When Darci mentioned a surprise, Toby wasn’t expecting a cat.

“Where did you even get a cat?” Toby asked, looking at the little grey fluffball in Darci’s arms.

“My coworker’s cat had kittens,” she said.

The cat meowed in her arms, and Toby sighed. “It’s a good thing I’m a cat person.” He reached out to pet the cat. “Did you name it?”

“It’s a girl, and I haven’t named her yet.” She smiled. “I was hoping we could name her together. I was thinking about the name Lily.”

“How about Mrs. Snufflebuns?” Toby suggested.

“Who’s she married to, then?”

“...Mr. Snufflebuns?”

Darci laughed. “Lily Snufflebuns, then.”

“Does that mean we need to get a James Snufflebuns?” Toby started laughing.

Darci shrugged, still laughing. Lily Snufflebuns, still snuggled in her arms, purred. “I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> are toby and darci secret harry potter nerds? probably lol
> 
> anyways if u actually like this completely self-indulgent fic then leave a kudo n maybe a comment
> 
> reminder that if y'all wanna hit up my tumblr with darby headcanons my inbox is always open


End file.
